Moist towelettes are known in the art. They are conveniently packaged so that the user can open them, and take one out to clean a person's skin or any other surface. Such towelettes are typically packed with chemicals to preserve their shelf life and require packaging for each and every towelette sold, because each wrapper must remain sealed to the air, in order to remain moist. It should be noted that the processing of the synthetic fibers used in many towelettes requires a significant amount of energy.
In an effort to develop more ecological versions of moist towelettes, versions made out of natural fibers such as bamboo or a semi-natural/semi-synthetic fiber such as rayon are available to a consumer in dried form, such as packed into a tablet-shaped cylinder which expands into a towelette upon being doused with water. In this method, individual packaging is not necessary for each and every towelette, but a new problem arises in that one must add water. The convenience of a pre-moistened towelette is missing with such devices.
Prior art systems for transporting water with such towelettes are known, but are inefficient and wasteful. For example, systems and devices designed for pouring water on such tablets either do not disperse water evenly throughout the towelette, resulting in some areas which are drier than others, or supply so much water that the towelette then becomes soaked and water runs off during the wetting process, causing it to be wasted. This, of course, counteracts the ecological friendliness of using a towelette formed from natural substances.
What is needed in the art is a method and device to provide the most appropriate quantity of water to a tablet-shaped or any other towelette, using natural products, and preventing waste.